SasoDei Replica Deity
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: My name is Deidara 226, un. I am a clone. That is my entire life summed up in 4 words. The original died long ago, though Sasori will never accept his demise. Not that I really care, un, I am just a clone, after all. SasoDei, Yaoi, so on and so forth.
1. 1 out of 226

**SasoDei –**** Replica Deity – Chapter 1**

_I open my eyes, I try to see but __I'm blinded by the white light._

I open my eyes, greeted by the usual sight. I am in the large test tube type thing, surrounded by a liquid which is like water, only it isn't water. I can barely see beyond the glass, there is always a blinding white light which blocks my view. The only other sight I see on occasion is…him…

Who is he? I don't know.

I am naked in here. Always have been. I don't know how long I've been in this test tube either, as long as I can remember…But I know there is a world beyond my small universe…I don't know how, I just know.

For some reason my feet don't touch the floor, nor does my head touch the top. I'm suspended in the exact centre of the liquid filled tube.

I look down at my bare body. There is a cord attached to my belly button, sort of like a man made umbilical cord. I suspect that that is what is keeping me alive. It gives me oxygen. It gives me nutrients. It gives me knowledge.

I've never spoken to another human. The only one which I have actually seen besides my reflection is…him…

I look at my reflection in the glass. I stare dully into the light blue eyes, which are a shade lighter than this liquid which envelopes me. My brownie blonde hair floats around me. I manage to move my left arm through the dense and heavy liquid. I run my delicate fingers through my untangled locks.

_Can't__ remember how, I can't remember why, I'm lying here tonight._

I close my eyes and drift off into a memory which is not my own.

*

**I'm**** lying on a hospital bed. There is a bright light over me. I scream at the pain which is driving through my body. I start to scream my lover's name. I feel a hand grab my own, though the feeling is faint, as if I am no longer fully there.**

"**I'm here."**

**T****he feeling of his hand in mine is disappearing slowly.**

**The pain is becoming more intense, but I stop screaming. Because I know…No way would he let me die…I know that it is safe to sleep as long as he is here…**

"**I love you, un."**

"**I love you two, De-"**

**His voice is drowned out by a long beep. It was a note that seemed to go on forever. I smile slightly. I feel so tired…so I close my eyes and whisper a name.**

"**Sasori~"**

**The world then went black as my life slipped away.**

*

I am awoken from my dreams by the sound of tapping. A keep my eyes closed. I know who it is. The tapping soon turned to knocking as 'he' became impatient.

The annoying noise went on for about a minute before the knocking stopped.

I waited a bit before I decided the coast was clear.

I opened my eyes. They immediately fall on the figure whom is standing behind the glass. Damn.

He rolls his eyes and he speaks to himself, though I can not hear what he is saying.

He then focuses on me once more.

His name? I have no idea.

He has hair the colour of blood. His eyes are both brown and harsh. He is wearing a light blue shirt along with a pair of baggy black pants today. During my whole life, the only thing about him which changed was his clothes.

He started to tap on the glass again. It seems to amuse him. It just makes me feel like a gold fish in a tank. After a bit he stops tapping and looks at his clip board. The bastard looks from the paper, to me, then back again. He places the clip board on the floor. I see a piece of paper with information written on it.

Name: Deidara 226

Age: 19

So I've been in here for 19 years…it feels so much longer than that…

My eyes slip to a smaller piece of paper…A photo. In the picture is the red head and a blonde who looks exactly like me, though their hair is golden while mine is muddy.

_And I can't stand the pain, and I can't make it go away, no I can't stand the pain._

I look back towards him. He is fiddling with a little panel in front of the test tube. I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I look down just in time to see the umbilical cord type thing drop away from my belly button. I move my hand down and feel inside of my navel. A pain shot right through me. Stitches.

It was then that I realised that I am feeling uncomfortable. I feel a desperate need to open my mouth and breathe. But there isn't any oxygen to breathe so I keep my mouth shut.

I watch the man, and he watched back. He appeared to be waiting for something.

The bastard probably wanted to see me writher, squirm, search for air in the test tube.

But I don't. I just continue to watch him through the glass. Who cares if I die from lack of oxygen? I feel myself beginning to sink. My feet touch the bottom of the container, though I don't break eye contact from the red head.

The world is going hazy from lack of air. But I don't care. I just continue to stare.

He gave a smirk and pressed a button on the panel.

I noticed suddenly that the liquid was disappearing, draining. In a few seconds the water has passed my head. I feel the weight of my drenched hair on my shoulders. I breathe through my nose. The liquid which was nearly completely drained appears to be odourless.

I never broke eye contact with the red head, even as he pushed another button on the panel.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes,  
Got nowhere to run,  
The night goes on, as I'm fading away._

The glass slowly disappeared into the floor. It's almost astonishing how clear the red head is without the liquid and glass hazing my view of him. I see his lips move once more, but this time I could hear what he was saying.

"Come here."

It's the first voice my ears have even heard. I continue to stare into his eyes.

"What if I refuse?"

The red head was silent. We just stared at each other.

"Do you know what your name is?"

"Deidara 226, un."

The red head's eyes flickered a little, as if amazed by something.

"What was that?"

"Deidara 226."

He gave a kind of glare at me.

"After that, Brat."

I blinked at him.

"Un?"

The glare vanished from his expression once more.

"Do you know how many of you I have made?"

I look from side to side. For the first time, the blinding light is gone and I am able to see.

Nearly exactly next to my tube was 2 more test tube, one on each side. In one of them was a figure that looked exactly like me, though they floated near the top of the container, appearing to have drowned. The other container had a pool of blood around it. I didn't really care. Lucky bastards.

_I'm sick of this life.  
I just want to scream,  
"How could this happen to me?"_

I looked back at the red head.

"Too many, un."

He quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Too many? I would say not enough. Though the correct answer is 226."

"So I'm the latest, un?"

"Precisely. And out of all the 226 clones, you are the only one who says un."

I blinked at him.

"Sorry for being faulty, un."

"Faulty? You're perfect."

I blink at him lazily.

"You killed the others. Why, un?"

The red head smirked.

"Because _they_ were faulty. They either struggled of air, or obeyed me when I told them to come to me."

I look down and notice the sharp blade in his hand.

"Why would you kill them because of that, un?"

"Because they were faulty. He would never struggle, and he would never obey…"

"Who is he?"

"He is the one you are cloned from. He is called Deidara."

I blink at him. Deidara. So that is why my name is as it is. A question entered my mind. It might get me killed, but not like I'd care if that happened.

"What is your name, un?"

The man's smirk fell and he seemed to stare more intently into my light azure eyes.

"My name is Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori."

-

(Okay, I wrote this yesterday since I had the idea in my head and I just had to write it down on the comp. Probably going to be 2 or 3 chappys, it was supposed to be a one shot thing but I gots no time to write the rest since I got work to do. Hope you likey.)


	2. Depression Resolution

**SasoDei – Replica Deity – Chapter 2**

Sasori ran his bladeless hand through his blood red hair.

"Now, come here. I will not kill you."

I blink at the red head. His name is Sasori.

Sasori.

That meant Scorpion.

Akasuna.

That meant Red Sand.

Red.

As red as his hair.

The colour of blood.

"Why should I trust you, un?"

He blinks at me. It's as if he is confused as to why I don't obey him.

But who wouldn't be confused? I am a clone after all. I may be living, but I am no better than a toy. Easily disposable, as if I won't feel anything if they grow simply tired of me.

_There's a grief that can'__t be spoken._

"Because I created you."

I fell a sickening feeling run through me. This bastard…Sasori, was the one whom created me. He was the one whom grew me from a few strands of DNA. He was the one whom had watched me grow up. And he was the one whom had given me no freedom.

I don't budge from the tube, which I have spent my entire life.

I can see that I am making him frustrated. He has the knife still clutched; he should just end my life and get this torture over with.

_There's a pain goes on and on._

But Sasori doesn't. Instead he calmly walks forward a little and grabs my hand. My eyes widen.

This sensation of skin upon my own skin. I have never felt it before. Sasori is warm. It was then that I truly noticed that I was cold. Sasori was warm. I was cold. Maybe he could make me warm for the first time in my life.

He pulls on my hand and I have no choice but to follow my master.

Akasuna no Sasori.

Sasori of the Red Sand.

Scorpion of the bloodied Sand.

Bloodied by the blood of innocents.

-

I look at myself in the mirror. My whole life, my only friend was my reflection.

It is sort of calming to see that it is still intact.

Sasori is drying off my body with a soft and fluffy towel. I watch as my skin tone changes from a sort of icy blue to a warm tan colour.

The towel was then over my hair, drying my brownie blonde locks.

_Empty Chairs at Empty Tables._

Sasori dries me almost lovingly. Who was this Deidara? He was the one from my dreams. It was his memories I relived often. Sasori must have loved him greatly.

My hair is now dry and the towel is removed.

I stare, almost shocked, into my reflection to find that my hair wasn't actually brownie blonde. It was Golden.

Just like Deidara's.

I really am a marvel. An exact replica. A Replica of a Deity.

"Why don't you smile?"

I move my head to look Sasori in the eyes.

"Un?"

"You don't smile. Why?"

Smile? What is a smile? I don't consciously know what he is talking about, though my mind makes my mouth talk as if I do know.

"I have nothing to smile for, un."

_Now my friends are dead, and gone._

Sasori quirked an eyebrow, as if my answer confused him. Of course it would confuse him; he hadn't been the one to spend their whole life locked inside a tube. Forever cold. The only friend being your own reflection. With only stolen memories stopping you from going truly insane.

"You're alive aren't you?"

"The main reason I don't smile, un."

Sasori frowned at my answer. He looked up and down my body, stopping to stare into my bored eyes.

"You seem to suffer from Depression."

"Who could blame me, un?"

Sasori gave a sigh and walked to the bench. I see him pick up the sharp blade from before. He looks at his own tired reflection in the shiny sharp metal.

_Here they talked of __revolution._

He turns back to me, clutching the blade's handle tight. He starts muttering to himself as he makes his way towards me.

"Flaws. Faults. Figures, it is impossible to truly create a Replica Deity."

_Here it was they lit the flam__e._

He gives me a glare and I can see rage building up in his brown eyes.

"FLAWS!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT FLAWS!!"

He holds up the sharp knife, ready to bring it down and end my life.

I merely close my eyes softly. I do not flinch, I do not beg, I do not run. I just wait. If anything my mind is encouraging him. I want to be free, and if the only way to be so is in death, then I would die a million times with pleasure.

_Here they sang about tomorrow._

I await the blade for at least a minute.

It doesn't come.

I open my eyes slowly and look at Sasori. No longer is he holding the blade threateningly, it just hangs at his side.

"I can't. You look too much like Deidara. And after all. Depression can be easily cured."

He gave a smirk. I knew from that exact moment. Sasori was indeed an absolute bastard.

He quickly puts his hands to my cheeks and pulls my cold lips against his own warm pair.

_And tomorrow, never came._

(Empty Chairs at Empty Tables –Les Miserables)


	3. My First Smile

**SasoDei – Replica Deity – Chapter 3**

(Time of Dying – Three Days Grace)

_On the ground I lay, motionless in pain._

Sasori bites harshly on my bottom lip, wanting entrance into my mouth. I do not grant it, which seems to annoy him. He growls and forces my mouth open. His tongue enters my mouth and explores.

I shudder softly at the sensation. Pleasure. This is a feeling I have not felt before. It is a feeling that has caused problems. It is a feeling that has caused pain. And it is a feeling that I want to feel more of.

_I ca__n see my life flashing before my eyes_

He still has the knife. He slipped it into his pocket before he kissed me.

If I struggle he can easily end my life with it. Hmmm. But I do not want to go before I get to feel more pleasure.

I kiss back faintly. He will probably want control in this situation.

What did Deidara see in this bastard?

Nothing I can see of.

_Did I fall asleep?_

But that is okay, cause after all.

I am not Deidara.

_Is this all a dream?_

I can look like him. Act like him. Share his mannerisms. But I am still not him. I am just number 226. That is who I am. A number.

Sasori pulled away from the kiss and smirked at me. I see a sort of glint in his eyes that reminded me of a lion.

It's sort of weird that I know what a lion is, isn't it? But I do have an education, one that was forced into me through the man made umbilical cord.

_Wake me up_

He grabs my wrist once more and pulls me along. I follow behind him without complaint.

Warm. Cold. On the outside he is warm. On the outside I am cold. On the inside he is cold. And on the inside I am…on the inside I am a clone.

_I'm living a nightmare._

He pulls me into a dark room and lets go of me. I hear the door close.

I can not see the room, but I can smell it. There is the scent of flowers in the room. Weird.

I feel him on me once more, he is pushing me forward.

My eyes are beginning to adjust and I can make out a large bed before me. Sasori pushes me down onto it, flipping me over onto my back and moving above me.

He meets my lips once more. I do not hesitate in opening my mouth to his demands.

Lust. Pleasure. Want. Desire.

Sin.

As we kiss, he is taking off his clothes. I take in the sight of his chest. It is different to mine. Where a normal person's heart would be, there was a cylinder embedded. It took me a few seconds for the knowledge of what the red symbol on it meant to emerge. Scorpion. Sasori.

He is finally undressed, and he once more ravishes my lips. I can feel blood trickle into my mouth and I feel a new sensation.

Pain.

Something tells me there was only more pain to come with life.

Sasori pulls away from my bloody lips and places three fingers before me.

"Suck."

It's a demand. An order. One that I ignore.

I turn my head to the right, refusing.

Sasori doesn't appear to be taken aback by my defiance this time. He just chuckles and takes his fingers away. Something tells me that this isn't over.

His hands grab my thighs and the next moment I feel a severe pain in between my legs. I nearly scream out at the feeling of being torn apart, but I don't. Why scream if no one will answer? It would probably only make Sasori more animalistic. Sick, Sadistic Bastard. Deidara must have either been insane, or a complete masochist.

Sasori starts pounding into me, full force. Screams tear at my throat but I do not voice a single one.

_On this bed I lay, losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me_

The pain lessens and I come to the sick conclusion that my own blood is lubricating his cock. His keeps fucking me senseless. If anything he is slamming into me harder, trying to make me scream.

He suddenly slams into something that turns my vision white. I open my mouth in a gape, but quickly close it before any noise can exit.

_Was it all too much, or just not enough?_

He misses the spot a few times but eventually rams back into it, but this time I am prepared and manage to keep my mouth shut.

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare._

He continues to ram into that spot, groaning in stolen pleasure. I was definitely correct in dubbing him the title of 'Bastard'.

His hand moves to my own cock and he starts to pump me ferociously.

Pleasure courses through my body. It's almost unbearable. But I still don't make a sound. I wonder if he has even noticed over his own noises of pleasure.

He lets out a kind of snarl as he releases inside of me, causing my torn up ass to burn with even more intensity.

_I will not die, I will survive._

Even when I reach my own limit and release over both our hot naked bodies, I don't let any sound emerge from between my still bloody lips.

_I will not __die; I'll wait here for you_

_I feel live, when you're beside me_

Sasori pulls out of my torn heat and manages to pull me up to the head of the bed. He pulls me into what might be called a cuddle, pressing me to his nonhuman chest. I nearly retch. This bastard just defiled my body, yet he acts like I should be thanking him!!

_I__ will not die; I'll wait here for you,_

_In my Time of Dying._

"Wasn't that good, Dei?"

My body chose that second to fall unconscious. I drift off into darkness, my mouth uttering one word.

"_Yeah_~"

-

I awake to pitch black darkness. I can still feel myself pressed against Sasori's puppet chest as he holds me, almost sweetly.

I manage to sit up. The pain in my ass is still there, though it seems to have become fairly dull. Even so, it still hurt like hell.

I lean over and turn on the side lamp. The room is lit up almost instantly. I still smell the faint aroma of flowers, but I can also smell the overwhelming scent of blood. My blood.

I look back at Sasori, then to the side table. I crawl over to it and pick up the object which had caught my attention. The knife shines brilliantly in my hands.

Freedom.

I blink softly and an idea forms inside my mind. I look back at Sasori and I make up my mind. My body crawls over to him and I sit down on his waist, careful to avoid the sharp cored wrapped up inside a stomach compartment.

I jam the knife into the groove of where the capsule meets the body. Sasori's eyes immediately shoot open. Before he has the chance to react I pressed down on the handle. The cylinder is pried out of his chest, lying meekly before me.

I pick it up and several of the vein like cables wrap around my fingers. What would terrify most people just made me intrigued.

"Sasori, un."

"_Brat. Put me back, now._"

His voice echoes through out my mind. I don't heed his words and I get up from the bed. I look down at my naked body. Naked. I look around and pick up the clothes which Sasori had discarded earlier. They are an almost perfect fit. Good.

"_BRAT!! FUCKING PUT ME BACK BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!_"

"I've decided, that I'm going to live, un. That is going to be my freedom."

I walk along the row of test tubes. They are all empty. No bodies. No blood. Nothing. Must clean itself.

I finally stop at the test tube I had been looking for.

"Number 226, un."

"_Brat. What are you planning to do?_"

"Oh, you will see."

I press some buttons on the control panel. A little green tick comes up on the small computer screen. I walk forward and pry the vein like tentacles from my hand, placing Sasori in the centre of the tube.

Sasori's voice ceases from my mind at the loss of physical connection.

I walk back to the panel and press some of the buttons. It's funny how I know which buttons to press. But my mind doesn't dwell on that.

The tube walls close, encasing Sasori. I press a final key and the tube was filled up with the clear liquid that had once contained myself within its odourless confines.

I walked in front of the test tube and tap on the glass. It actually was amusing.

"I wonder if you can hear me, un. You don't have ears but that shouldn't be a problem. Even with ears you cannot hear in there. I never could anyway, un. But it's not like I really care if you can hear me or not. I am not Deidara. I don't care if me and him are identical right down to the un, I am not him. You shouldn't have let down your guard, Akasuna no Sasori, un. But then again, if you hadn't, I would have never gained my true freedom."

I gave the glass one last tap and slipped my hands into my pockets.

"But don't worry, Danna, you won't be in there forever. Maybe in 19 years I will remember to release you, un…Maybe…"

I blink softly at the test tube which had once contained my entire universe. It still does contain my entire universe, but no longer does it contain me, but my god.

I ran my delicate, warm fingers through my light, golden locks, looking at both Sasori and my reflection within the glass. And for the first time in my life, my lips are graced with both a sinister, and sweet, smile.

**The End.**


End file.
